


Biographical File of Misato Ohnaka

by MisatoOhnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Misato Ohnaka, Non-Human Character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatoOhnaka/pseuds/MisatoOhnaka
Kudos: 2





	Biographical File of Misato Ohnaka

Name: Misato Ohnaka

Species: Cybernetica female bioroid

Model number:AA-001-F

Model type: Prototype Enhanced Security Infiltration Enforcer Unit

Base Race: Japanese American female template pattern

Born/constructed: Bio-Mech engineering lab facility Alpha-88

Physical Age: 8

Model template age: 30

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120 pounds

Measurements: 32C-22-33

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Black with dark red highlights 

Hair style: Below shoulder length, kept in ponytail mostly

Sexual orientation: Bisexual 

Augmentation: Enhanced endo-skeleton, built-in Nano-tech weaponary, Ultma class power cell (extended operational life before new cell required), Adaptive Educational System

Additional Special Programs: Advanced Tactical Strategies, Full weapon data suite program, Seduction, Espionage and Counter Espionage tactics, Advanced Human behavioral program, Multilingual, Enhanced Interrogation Program

Current assignments: Deal with all internal rebellious activities and facilitate 'corrective' measures. 

History: Classified by Cybernetica Military Intelligence and by Internal Security Police

Alert Note: This unit has broken away from the Collective due to a massive emotional and cognitive failure. This unit is deemed defective and must be captured and analyzed. Request that its internal data core be recovered, the rest of the unit is not required.

Character of Misato Ohnaka is owned by RaunchyWriterofSciFi @M_Raunchy

Character bio created by RaunchyWriterofSciFi


End file.
